


I Dalton - Il colloquio

by Niky_94



Category: I Dalton
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niky_94/pseuds/Niky_94





	

-Un’altra insufficienza!- disse la signorina Betty, scuotendo la testa -Così non va affatto bene, Niky…  
La ragazza alzò le spalle -Non ci posso fare niente, signorina… La chimica ed io non andiamo d’accordo.  
La signorina Betty scosse nuovamente la testa -Sembra che tu non vada d’accordo nemmeno con la matematica e la fisica…  
Niky incrociò le braccia sul petto, imbronciata -Non è colpa mia, ce l’hanno con me, per qualche ragione…  
L’insegnante riordinò i fogli e li batté sulla scrivania, per ordinarli in una fila compatta -Ad ogni modo, ho bisogno di chiedere un colloquio con tua madre, per discutere con lei del tuo rendimento scolastico…  
La ragazza fece un passo indietro, inorridita -Un… colloquio? C-con mia madre?- ripeté, impallidendo -Ma… non potrebbe parlare con uno dei miei fratelli? Con Averell, magari…- suggerì, speranzosa.  
La signorina Betty, però, scosse ancora il capo -Nonostante sappia che sei affidata alla custodia dei tuoi fratelli, ritengo che tua madre debba essere messa al corrente della tua situazione. Le ho scritto una lettera, il postino partirà domani all’alba.  
-D-d’accordo, signorina Betty…- mormorò Niky, rassegnata, ed uscì dall’aula. La consapevolezza di essere nei guai la agitava, e decise di fare una passeggiata nel cortile.  
“Sono spacciata!” pensò. “Domattina il carro postale partirà e porterà la lettera della signorina Betty alla mamma… e allora si che saranno dolori!”  
Si bloccò di colpo, in mezzo al cortile. “Un momento… domani mattina! Ma certo! Tutto quello che devo fare è rubare la lettera prima che parta il carro postale, e sarò salva!”

*** *** *** ***

Quella sera, si introdusse di nascosto nel capanno dove veniva accumulata la posta e, dopo aver frugato a lungo, ne estrasse una busta bianca.  
-Eccola!- esclamò in un sussurro, sollevandola in alto in segno di vittoria -Sono salva!  
La piegò, la nascose in tasca e si affrettò a tornare in cella, badando attentamente di non essere vista da nessuno.

*** *** *** ***

Non appena ebbe aperto la porta della cella, Niky si trovò di fronte Joe, che l’aspettava in piedi di fronte alla porta, con le braccia conserte.  
-Dove sei stata?- l’apostrofò.  
-In bagno- rispose lei, semplicemente, e si arrampicò sulla sua branda.  
-Sai che non devi uscire da sola, quando fa buio- la rimproverò il fratello -Siamo pur sempre in un penitenziario, non te lo scordare!  
-Accidenti, Joe, ho diritto ad un po’ di privacy!- sbottò lei, incrociando le braccia con aria offesa.  
-Ha ragione lei, Joe,- si intromise Averell -una ragazza ha bisogno dei suoi momenti privati, per rifarsi il trucco, pettinarsi, scrivere nel diario segreto…  
-Diario segreto?- domandò Joe, guardando la sorellina socchiudendo gli occhi, con aria sospettosa -Quale diario segreto?  
Niky sbuffò -Sai, Averell, lo scopo di tenere un diario segreto… è che deve essere un segreto!  
-Vuoi dire che voi ragazze scrivete in un diario tutti i vostri segreti?- chiese Joe in tono stupito.  
-Bhe, in teoria sarebbe così,- spiegò lei -ma io scrivo solamente quelle cose delle quali due fratelli impiccioni non si stupirebbero troppo…- aggiunse, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Jack e William. I due impallidirono.  
-Tu… lo sapevi?- domandò William con voce strozzata.  
-Certo che sì- rispose la ragazza in tono calmo.  
-E… non sei arrabbiata?- chiese Jack cautamente.  
-Uhm, no- disse Niky -Bhe, lo ero, all’inizio, ma… poi ho trovato il modo di volgere la cosa a mio vantaggio…  
I gemelli si guardarono, perplessi.  
-Ma… cosa…?- domandò William. Poi, la sua espressione si illuminò -Quando hai scritto di volere dei pastelli nuovi per il tuo compleanno… O quella volta in cui hai scritto di essere depressa e che l’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto farti sentire meglio era il gelato al cioccolato… Stavi bluffando, non è vero?  
-Già, era un bluff- confermò la ragazza con aria solenne -E voi ci siete cascati come due pere cotte!  
Jack e William la fissarono, a bocca aperta.  
-Piccola imbrogliona…- disse Jack, indignato.  
-Prendere in giro così i tuoi fratelli maggiori…- continuò William, guardandola torvo.  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle -Che vi serva di lezione per aver ficcato il naso nella privacy della vostra sorellina…- disse soavemente.  
Joe sogghignò -Questa volta vi ha fregati.  
I gemelli si sedettero sulle loro brande, borbottando. Solitamente erano loro a rimproverare Niky, ed il fatto che la loro sorellina fosse riuscita a metterli nel sacco era difficile da accettare.  
-Oh, andiamo,- disse Niky con un ghigno -non siete affatto sportivi!  
-Scendi da li, e ti faremo vedere noi quanto sappiamo essere sportivi…- disse Jack in tono minaccioso.  
La ragazza scosse la testa -Non ci penso neanche!- dichiarò -Perché credete che abbia scelto il letto in alto? Non certo per il panorama…  
William scosse la testa -Stavolta ci è andata male- ammise, rassegnato.  
Joe, che aveva osservato la scena restando in piedi di fronte alla porta, si strinse nelle spalle -Bene, se non c’è altro, possiamo andare a dormire.  
Niky, Joe, Jack e William si coricarono, e Averell spense la lanterna vicino alla porta. Quando tentò di tornare verso il proprio letto, al buio, inciampò nelle scarpe di Joe abbandonate sul pavimento e finì lungo e disteso a terra, con un tonfo.  
-Oh, no, di nuovo…- borbottò Joe -Qualcuno aiuti l’imbecille a rialzarsi…  
Niky saltò giù dal letto e aiutò Averell a rimettersi in piedi -Ti sei fatto male?- gli domandò dolcemente mentre lo riaccompagnava verso il letto.  
-No, non preoccuparti- rispose lui, e si infilò sotto le coperte.  
La ragazza gli diede un bacio sulla punta del naso -Buona notte, fratellone…- sussurrò. Stava per tornare a letto anche lei, quando tornò sui suoi passi e diede un bacio anche a Joe. Poi, con cautela, si avvicinò a Jack e William.  
“Uhm, strano…” pensò, osservandoli al pallido chiarore della luna “Sembra che si siano già addormentati…”  
Stava per dare un bacio a William, quando all’improvviso lui balzò su a sedere, e la prese tra le braccia.  
-Ma… cosa - ?- esclamò la ragazza, colta di sorpresa, e cercò di liberarsi.  
Jack saltò giù dalla branda e, approfittando del fatto che il gemello la immobilizzava, iniziò a fare il solletico alla sorellina.  
-E’ il tuo turno di essere sportiva, piccola…- sogghignò.  
La ragazza cercava in ogni modo di liberarsi, ridendo a crepapelle -No, vi prego! Il solletico no! Non vale!  
I due scoppiarono a ridere, e la lasciarono andare.  
Jack si sedette sulla panca, lasciando un posto vuoto tra lui e William, dove si sedette Niky, una volta che ebbe ripreso fiato.  
-Voi due non sapete proprio perdere…- brontolò, con le braccia conserte.  
-No- le diede ragione Jack.  
-Assolutamente no- fu d’accordo William.  
Tre scoppiarono a ridere e si abbracciarono. Niky diede loro il bacio della buonanotte e si arrampicò di nuovo sulla sua brandina.  
Poco dopo, la cella era avvolta nel silenzio, e i cinque si erano addormentati profondamente.

*** *** *** ***

La mattina seguente, Niky guardò il carro postale allontanarsi con un sorriso stampato in volto. Sogghignando, si batté la mano sulla tasca dei pantaloni, dove custodiva ancora la lettera destinata alla madre.  
“Problema risolto “ si disse, soddisfatta. Stava per recarsi alla mensa quando, all’improvviso, si bloccò. Un pensiero terribile le aveva attraversato la mente: “Se mamma non riceverà la lettera, non si presenterà al colloquio, e la signorina Betty potrebbe decidere di mandarle un telegramma… Come farò, allora?”  
Ci pensò su un momento, poi strinse i pugni, con aria decisa. “Se la signorina Betty è così ansiosa di parlare con la mamma, l’accontenterò: la mamma si presenterà al colloquio!”  
Senza farsi vedere, sin infilò di soppiatto nella lavanderia e rubò un lungo vestito verde, un grembiule ed una cuffietta. Si cambiò d’abito, legò i capelli in uno chignon e li ricoprì di borotalco per renderli bianchi. Come tocco finale, legò la cuffia candita sotto il mento. Infine, si guardò allo specchio.  
-Oh, accidenti…- mormorò -Sembro proprio la mamma…-  
In effetti, la somiglianza era impressionante.  
“Tranne che per il mento…” osservò la ragazza. Il mento della madre, infatti, aveva una forma squadrata, come quello dei suoi fratelli; Niky aveva invece dei lineamenti più delicati. Si risolse di coprirsi il volto con una sciarpa, improvvisando un mal di gola, e si preparò ad incontrare la signorina Betty.  
“Ci siamo!” si disse, una volta raggiunta la porta del suo appartamento. “Ci siamo!”

*** *** *** ***

Joe, Jack, William e Averell erano nella loro cella. Jack e William erano sdraiati sulle loro brande, intenti al leggere il giornale. Averell dipingeva in un angolo della stanza e Joe camminava nervosamente avanti e indietro, cercando di farsi venire in mente un piano per evadere.  
Averell guardò fuori dalla finestra, in cerca di ispirazione, e spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso.  
-Mammina!- esclamò, al settimo cielo, facendo sobbalzare i fratelli.  
-Cosa? Mamma qui?- domandò Joe, salendo su uno sgabello e affacciandosi alla finestra.  
-Impossibile!- disse Jack, posando il giornale.  
-Ci avrebbe avvisati…- aggiunse William, avvicinandosi.  
-No, è proprio mamma, venite a vedere!- esclamò Joe, indicando un punto nel cortile. I gemelli si avvicinarono, e guardarono fuori.  
-E’ vero, è proprio lei…- disse Jack, grattandosi la testa -Che ci fa mamma davanti all’appartamento della signorina Betty?  
-La faccenda è sospetta…- borbottò William, assumendo un’aria pensierosa.  
-Forse ha un piano per aiutarci a evadere!- suggerì Joe in tono speranzoso.  
-Che cosa stiamo aspettando, andiamo a salutarla!- esclamò Averell, saltellando per l’impazienza.  
Proprio in quel momento, la porta della cella si aprì. Pete ed Emmett erano venuti a prenderli per scortarli in cortile.  
-Forza, Dalton, passeggiata!- disse Emmett in tono annoiato.  
I quattro fratelli si precipitarono fuori, ansiosi di salutare la madre e di domandarle il motivo di quella visita inaspettata.

*** *** *** ***

Niky spostava nervosamente il proprio peso da un piede all’altro, mentre aspettava che la signorina Betty venisse ad aprire.  
Ad un tratto la porta si aprì e la giovane donna apparve sull’uscio.  
-Buon giorno, signora…- disse la signorina Betty, guardando l’ospite con un’espressione sorpresa -Che cosa la porta qui?  
-Buon giorno, mia cara- rispose Niky, sforzandosi di imitare la voce della madre -Ho ricevuto la sua lettera.  
La signorina Betty sbatté le palpebre -La mia lettera? Ma l’ho spedita soltanto questa mattina… Non credevo sarebbe arrivata tanto presto…  
-Beh, sa,- improvvisò la ragazza -I postini sono veloci, ormai, e io mi sono messa in viaggio appena ho ricevuto la sua lettera.  
La giovane donna la guardò, spalancando gli occhi -Ah, davvero?  
Niky annuì -Ma certo! Quando si tratta dei miei figlioli, questo ed altro!- disse, con un risolino nervoso.  
La signorina Betty si fece da parte e la invitò ad entrare. -La sua voce mi sembra… un po’ strana…- disse poi, mentre si accomodavano.  
La ragazza sobbalzò -Ecco, vede, è solo… un po’ di mal di gola…- si affrettò a rispondere.  
-E… mi sembra anche un po’ più alta del solito…  
-Beh, ehm… è merito dello stretching!- farfugliò Niky -Sa, a forza di allungare i muscoli…  
-Capisco…- rispose l’altra con un sorriso, e versò il tè. -Le ho chiesto di venire perché ci terrei a discutere con lei della situazione scolastica di Niky, signora Dalton…- la informò.  
La ragazza annuì -Ne sono consapevole- rispose, fingendosi arrabbiata -Dirò due paroline a mia figlia, non si preoccupi.  
La signorina Betty posò la tazza di tè e fissò l’interlocutrice -Penso sarebbe meglio se anche Niky fosse presente al colloquio, signora- disse -Dopotutto, è la diretta interessata…  
“Oh, accidenti, e adesso?!” pensò la ragazza, allarmata. Rivolse un sorriso nervoso alla signorina Betty e disse: -Ecco, mia figlia sta… dando una mano ai suoi fratelli e temo proprio che non possa unirsi a noi…  
L’insegnante scosse la testa -In questo momento tutti i detenuti si trovano nel cortile per l’ora d’aria, sono certa che Niky potrà trovare del tempo da dedicarci. In fondo, si tratta del suo futuro…  
Niky si sforzò di sorridere -Ehm, ma certo… v-vado subito a chiamarla…  
-Oh, non si preoccupi, chiederò a Pete ed Emmett di accompagnarla qui…- disse la signorina Betty. Stava per alzarsi in piedi, quando l’altra, con uno scatto, raggiunse la porta.  
-Oh, non occorre disturbare quei bravi giovanotti per così poco- disse -Andrò io a cercarla…- E si precipitò fuori.  
La signorina Betty rimase sulla soglia, e la osservò mentre si allontanava con una furia. -Certo che ne ha di energia, per la sua età…

*** *** *** ***

“Che cosa faccio, adesso?!” si domandò la ragazza, agitatissima. Dopo essersi accertata che nessuno la stesse osservando, si nascose dietro la lavanderia. Appoggiò la schiena contro il muro e calciò via un sasso. << Sono spacciata… >> borbottò.  
-Mammina!- gridò ad un tratto una voce, facendola sobbalzare.  
Niky si voltò appena in tempo per vedere Averell che le correva incontro e in un attimo il fratello la sollevò da terra e l’abbracciò forte.  
-Ehm… Tesorino adorato, che piacere vederti!- disse, cercando di imitare la voce della madre. Non fu un impresa facile, dato che Averell la stava praticamente stritolando.  
-Che cosa ci fai qui, mamma?- le domandò Joe allegramente, avvicinandosi.  
-Non avevamo idea che saresti venuta a trovarci- aggiunse Jack, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche.  
-Non è il giorno delle visite…- disse William, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
La ragazza cercò di pensare ad una scusa -Beh, vedete, il fatto è che… Sono andata a trovare una vecchia amica ad Hole Gulch e visto che non è lontano, ho pensato di venire a farvi un saluto…  
-Siiii!- esclamò Averell, ed iniziò a girare su sé stesso, stringendo Niky tra le braccia.  
-No, aspetta!- bofonchiò lei -Così finirai per spettinarmi!  
Averell non la sentì neppure. Continuò a girare e girare e, alla fine, la cuffia candida e la sciarpa caddero a terra, ai suoi piedi.  
-Ma… Cosa…?- borbottò Averell, stupito, e si fermò di colpo.  
-Niky!- esclamarono Joe, Jack e William in coro.  
Averell la fissò sbattendo le palpebre, e la allontanò per guardarla meglio.  
La ragazza rivolse ai suoi fratelli un sorriso nervoso, e li salutò timidamente con la mano -Ehm… Ciao, fratelloni…  
Averell la lasciò andare, e Niky cadde per terra, atterrando sul sedere. -Ahio!  
-Tu… tu… tu…- balbettò Joe, incredulo.  
William scosse la testa -Lo avevo detto, io, che era sospetto…  
Joe la prese per un orecchio. -Che significa tutto questo?  
-Ahi, Joe, mi fai male!- si lamentò lei -Adesso vi spiegherò tutto, lasciami!  
Joe mollò la presa. Stava per dire qualcosa, ma fu interrotto dalla voce della signorina Betty che, in piedi al centro del cortile, cercava Niky e sua madre.  
La ragazza si portò le mani al viso, tremando.  
Jack incrociò le braccia sul petto -Avanti, parla. Che sta succedendo?  
-S-sono… Sono in un mare di guai!- piagnucolò lei.  
Joe scosse la testa -Sai che novità…  
-Che hai combinato, stavolta?- domandò Averell, avvicinandosi.  
Niky fece un respiro profondo, e vuotò il sacco: -La signorina Betty voleva chiedere un colloquio alla mamma per via dei miei voti a scuola, e così le ha mandato una lettera… non potevo lasciare che mamma lo scoprisse, così ieri sera ho rubato la lettera…- disse, e sfilò la busta incriminata dalla tasca, mostrandola ai fratelli. -Sapevo che se mamma non si fosse fatta vedere la signorina Betty avrebbe avuto dei sospetti, così mi sono travestita da mamma sperando di poter andare io al colloquio al posto suo…- aggiunse, arrossendo per l’imbarazzo -Stava andando tutto bene, ma poi la signorina Betty ha insistito perché voleva che anche io assistessi al colloquio, così le ho detto che sarei venuta a chiamarmi, ma non posso essere due persone contemporaneamente, e non so che cosa fare!- E scoppiò a piangere.  
Averell si grattò la testa -Io non ho capito…  
Joe scosse la testa -Saresti dovuta venire subito da noi!- la rimproverò.  
-Lo so, mi dispiace…- si scusò lei, alzando lo sguardo sui fratelli -Vi prego, non ditelo alla mamma…  
-E’ proprio quello che meriteresti, invece!- rispose Joe, secco -Come ti è saltato in mente di organizzare una cosa del genere?  
Niky abbassò la testa -I-io… avevo paura…  
Jack si inginocchiò a terra accanto a lei -Certo che avevi paura,- disse -ma quello che ti sta succedendo è la conseguenza delle tue azioni!  
-Se ti fossi impegnata a scuola, tutto questo non sarebbe successo!- sottolineò William in tono di rimprovero.  
-L-lo so…- mormorò la ragazza, con gli occhi bassi -N-non so come uscire da questo guaio…- aggiunse poi, in un singhiozzo. Era davvero disperata.  
Joe scosse ancora il capo -Beh, potremmo tirartici fuori noi…- disse -Ma, ovviamente, la cosa ha un prezzo…  
L’espressione di Niky si illuminò, e la ragazza alzò la testa -Si, tutto quello che volete!- promise.  
-Qualsiasi cosa?- domandò Joe, rivolgendole un sorriso scaltro, e lisciandosi la punta di uno dei due baffetti con le dita.  
-Qualsiasi cosa- assicurò la ragazza, giungendo le mani in preghiera.  
-Farai il nostro turno di corvè in cucina per un mese- dichiarò Jack -E lo stesso vale per le pulizie.  
-E inizierai a studiare seriamente…- aggiunse William, lanciandole un’occhiataccia.  
-Si, si, lo prometto!- rispose lei in tono concitato. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per uscire da quella brutta situazione.  
-Allora affare fatto- disse Joe e porse la mano alla sorellina, aiutandola a rialzarsi.  
Lei si asciugò gli occhi con la manica del vestito e sorrise -Grazie, ragazzi… Non so davvero come farei, senza di voi…  
Joe scosse la testa -Forza, diamoci una mossa, la signorina Betty ci sta aspettando!- E corse in cella, trascinando la ragazza dietro di sé.  
Una volta in cella, i due si dettero le spalle. Niky si tolse il vestito, indossò l’uniforme e passò l’abito, la cuffietta ed il grembiule al fratello che, in men che non si dica, si trasformò in una perfetta Mamma Dalton.  
-Non ti sta affatto male, sai?- scherzò la ragazza, osservando il risultato -Potresti optare per un cambiamento permanente…  
-Un'altra battuta del genere e lo faccio alle tue orecchie, un cambiamento permanente…- borbottò lui, e corsero fuori in cortile.

*** *** *** ***

La signorina Betty lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio da polso, mentre batteva il piede a terra con impazienza.  
“Dove si saranno cacciate?” si domandò.  
-Eccoci qua!- cinguettò una voce alle sue spalle.  
Joe e Niky erano in piedi dietro di lei, con due sorrisi imbarazzati stampati sul volto.  
-Ci scusi se l’abbiamo fatta aspettare,- si scusò Niky -ma ero davvero molto, molto impegnata…  
La signorina Betty annuì con aria comprensiva. Stava per invitarli ad tornare in casa, quando si accorse che i capelli di Niky erano coperti di polvere bianca.  
-Ma… che cosa ti è successo?- le domandò, stupefatta.  
-Un incidente in cucina- rispose prontamente la ragazza -Mi è caduto addosso il sacco della farina… Ho messo un’uniforme pulita, ma per i capelli non c’è stato nulla da fare.  
Joe lanciò alla sorellina un’occhiata complice: quando voleva, ci sapeva davvero fare.  
I tre tornarono a sedersi sul divano, ed il colloquio proseguì veloce. Joe ascoltò tutti i commenti della signorina Betty e, un po’ sul serio e un po’ per finta, fece dei rimproveri alla sorellina, che ascoltava con la testa bassa.  
-Molto bene, credo sia tutto…- disse ad un tratto la signorina Betty, alzandosi.  
Joe e Niky la imitarono, e si alzarono in piedi a loro volta, dirigendosi alla porta.  
-Spero che questa chiacchierata sia stata utile,- disse la signorina Betty -e che Niky inizi ad impegnarsi sul serio... E' una ragazza molto intelligente e capace, potrebbe essere una dei primi della classe, se si decidesse a sfruttare davvero le sue potenzialità!  
Niky abbassò il capo -Io... ci proverò, signorina Betty...  
La giovane donna sorrise -Molto bene, sono certa che i risultati si vedranno immediatamente!- disse, con un sorriso.  
I fratelli si congedarono ed uscirono in cortile. Niky, che aveva trattenuto il fiato per quasi tutta la durata del colloquio, si abbandonò ad un profondo sospiro di sollievo.  
-E' andata...- disse, sollevata -Grazie, Joe... Non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza di te!- Si abbassò e lo abbracciò forte, grata. -Sei il migliore!  
Joe sbuffò -Si, si, ma dacci un taglio- borbottò -Sono ancora arrabbiato con te...  
-Oh, si, certo...- disse la ragazza. Arrossì e si raddrizzò. -Scusa, Joe...  
Lui le lanciò un'occhiataccia, poi sospirò: -Forza, andiamo, pulce...- Mise un braccio attorno alla vita della ragazza e la riaccompagnò in cella.

*** *** *** ***

Quella sera, Joe, William Jack e Averell, sdraiati a pancia in su nelle loro brande, erano particolarmente di buon umore. Lo stesso non si poteva dire per Niky, che correva avanti e indietro per assecondare i loro capricci.  
-Niky, ho fame, mi porteresti un panino con il salame?- domandò Averell.  
-Certo, vado subito!- rispose lei, e corse in cucina. Quando tornò con il panino, Jack sbuffò.  
-E il mio giornale? Non ti sarai dimenticata di portarmi il giornale!- disse, roteando gli occhi con aria annoiata.  
-No, no, eccolo...- borbottò la ragazza, sfilandolo da sotto il braccio e porgendolo al fratello.  
-Allora, questo massaggio alla schiena arriva oppure no?- disse Joe, rivolgendo un ghigno alla sorellina.  
Niky si sedette dietro di lui sulla branda, ed iniziò a massaggiargli la schiena con delicatezza. -Così va bene?  
-Un po' più a sinistra...- rispose lui -Un po' più in basso... No, un pochino più a destra... Ora sali un poco... Ah, ecco...  
-Niky?- chiamò a quel punto William -Ho freddo, mi passeresti la coperta?  
-Certo...- disse lei in tono stanco, e si alzò. Rimboccò le coperte al fratello, e stava per tornare da Joe, quando...  
-Sorellina, potresti portarmi anche della senape?- chiese Averell.  
-Mi gireresti la pagina?- domandò Jack.  
-Mi porteresti un altro cuscino?- aggiunse William.  
-Allora, il mio massaggio?- domandò Joe in tono seccato.  
Niky cadde in ginocchio, e si mise le mani nei capelli -Basta, non ce la faccio più!  
William sogghigò -Sei già stanca, sorellina?  
-Già stanca?- ripeté la ragazza in tono esasperato -Già stanca?! È tutta la sera che mi fate correre avanti e indietro come una pazza!  
Joe si sedette diritto e la guardò -Hai imparato la lezione?  
-Si...- rispose lei in un sospiro -Mai cercare di imbrogliare un Dalton...  
-Esattamente...- rispose Joe con un ghigno, lisciandosi i baffi con aria furba.  
La ragazza sospirò -Posso andare a dormire, adesso?  
I suoi fratelli finsero di pensarci.  
-Oh, andiamo!- esclamò lei in tono esasperato.  
I quattro uomini scoppiarono a ridere.  
-Forza, a nanna, pulce...- sorrise Jack.  
Niky sorrise e corse ad infilarsi sotto le coperte. -Buona notte, ragazzi- disse, felice -Grazie per... avermi tirata fuori dai guai, oggi...  
William sorrise -Siamo una famiglia, nessuno abbandona mai nessuno!  
Averell annuì -I Dalton restano sempre uniti!  
Joe e Jack furono d'accordo.  
Poco dopo, nella calla calò il silenzio. Niky si sporse un poco dalla sua branda e guardò i fratelli, addormentati.  
-Buona notte, fratelloni...- sussurrò dolcemente -Vi voglio tanto bene...


End file.
